Happy birthday
by vampire1031
Summary: Jojo and the pack decide to plan Lehua a birthday party one-shot


Happy Birthday Lehua

Jojo and the pack decide to throw Lehua a secret birthday party for her. Vienna and Pam are in the kitchen cooking Lehua's secret birthday cake. Damien, Jonah, Marcus, Mike, Seth and Austin are doing the chores around the house. While the leaders take Lehua how for the day to keep her away from the house.

"Wow this is going to be the best surprise ever for Lehua" Shamus says folding some of the laundry.

"I know I can't believe how well Mana them made her believe that we forgot about it" Noah says as he grabs some party favors and begins to think about which colors to use.

"OK so what color's should i use?" Noah says.

"Isn't it obvious, use pink and silver" Zeke says.

"Why pink and silver it doesnt match though?" Noah replies

"Because though those two colors do not match combine them together and they fit like a glove" Zeke says tossing them around the house making them intertwine together.

"Oh its because its Lehua and Siris' fur color" Nick says laughing.

On the outside Siris' is keeping Lehua busy at the mall who seems to not be in a good mood since she feels like the pack members forgot about her birthday.

"Hey hun are you hungry?" Siris asks taking Lehua by the hand.

She just lets out a grunt and continues walking down a hall.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Lehua says

"Perfect" Siris says dashing down the walkway and into a nearby store. He pays for something and the lady wraps it up in a nice box before handing it to Siris.

Siris just has enough time to place it in his jacket pocket before Lehua comes up behind him and taps him on the shoulder.

"I am ready to go now, there is nothing at this mall that I want"

"Yeah there is nothing here at the mall that we want either" Replies Koa, Mana, and Aaron.

So out of the mall and into the parking lot the pack members walk and they come by Siris' silver mercedes. Siris unlocks the door and runs to the other side to open up Lehua's door who doesn't even say thank you, which just makes Siris smile.

Mana gets out his phone and begins to text the pack and warm them that they are on their way.

"Ok that was Mana he said that they are on their way, how's the cake doing?" Cyrus asks.

"It's perfect I went to the store and had them make special kind of frosting, silver and pink Lehua flowers to surround the borders of the cake. and look at the cake itself" Hawk says

In the center of the cake is a picture of all the pack members with black frosting and a full moon to. Just then Sam turns off the lights when they hear a car pulling up and they all hid.

Siris opens the door and let's Lehua go in first. She notices that the whole house is dark. She turns on the lights and all the pack members jump out of their hiding spots and shout happy birthday.

"Oh my gosh" lehua says covering her mouth.

"What you thought we would forget a pack members birthday?" Pam says

"I would never forget the day that my flower blooms" Siris says wrapping his arms around from behind her.

James and Damien come out with the birthday cake and each candle they have on their burns a color of each pack member. Lehua looks at the cake and notices that the borders are surrounded by silver and pink lehua flowers and the middle of the cake has a picture with all the pack members with a full moon behind them.

"Now for your presents" Mana says as each pack member goes and grabs their present for Lehua.

She opens up her presents and sees that she got a new headband, some money and the pack all chipped in to rent out a night club but then Siris hands her two gifts that he got while at the mall. She opens the long box first and sees a golden necklace with her name on it and two lehua flowers at the beginning of her name and the end of her name. Siris hands her a second gift and when she opens it she sees a small engagement ring with a pink gem in the middle. The pack members gasp and tears fill Lehua's eyes.

"My flower i wish have you planted in my heart for all eternity" Siris asks

"Yes Siris I will" Lehua says tears in her eyes.

the pack members have an uproar of howls at the thought of the silver fox, and the pink blooming flower.

A/N here is a birthday fic for Lehua, Happy birthday my flower.


End file.
